Until Forever
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Audrey and Duke have vanished with the barn and are facing the mysteries on the other side of the portal in order to ensure that they return home to the present that they know and love. Back in Haven, Nathan contends with the chaos around him, struggles with the fear that he will never see Audrey again, and attempts to hide Haven's secrets from a suspicious newcomer. Typical Haven.


_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and the story and that's it._

_A/N: So, this is my version of the season return. This is the first Haven fic I've written, and it includes an OC as a main character. **A Wrinkle In Time** also was helpful in inspiring this fic._

* * *

At first, all Duke could see was a blinding, white, light.

All around him, everywhere, everything.

_Like a blizzard from some other world. _He thought as he tried to figure out if he was falling, flying, or floating.

Eventually, after the shock wore off, he realized that he wasn't moving.

"_You learn quickly, Mr. Crocker." _Agent Howard's voice echoed through the room as Duke pushed himself to his feet, the room becoming, well, a room.

A room with endless hallways and no doors in sight.

"Where's Audrey?" Duke asked, looking around him.

He suspected that he was in the "Barn", but… It wasn't what he had expected.

"_She's waiting for you." _He was caught off-guard by that message. _"If you're ready, I'll show you where she is."_

"Am I in the Barn?" Duke asked, not ready to go anywhere just yet. Not until he had a few answers to his questions.

"_No." _The voice stated. _"This is not the purpose the Barn serves. You are in the Parallel."_

"The what?" Duke asked incredulously.

"_The Parallel." _The voice repeated itself. _"It's unexplainable at this point in time. Audrey can explain the situation best to you. You should speak with her." _It encouraged.

Duke looked around him. "So… She's here?"

"_No. I can lead you to her, though. Only when you're ready to find her. Are you, Mr. Crocker?"_

Duke nodded. He doubted he was going to get any more answers from the voice at that moment. When a strange doorway appeared before him in the strangest place he had ever been before, he stepped through it.

For Audrey, he'd do anything.

* * *

When she first awoke, she vaguely registered that she was resting on a bed of moss. She could smell the earth, the scent that came after rain, and it comforted her.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a field peppered with trees and bushes.

Then, she realized that she had no clue how she got there.

She sat-up with a gasp, looking around with wide blue eyes. Panic settled in quickly then.

The field was quiet, save for the chirp of cicadas. She couldn't hear any cars or any other noises indicating that she was near a city. She could hear the faint sound of water, though, on a shore.

_Is it the ocean?_

She turned her head, scanning the entire area, as she stood up. Aside from a set of tire tracks in the grass down the hill, the area looked like no one ever visited it.

By the height of some of the plants in the tracks, even they hadn't been there in a while.

Turning around, she was surprised to find a rosebush sitting just feet from her.

The rosebuds were about to bloom, indicating that it was some time around spring, and the area around the rosebush was cleared of weeds. Like someone had maintained the rosebush.

She swallowed, her throat dry, as she frowned. Where was she?

Another moment of thinking led her to the startling revelation that a better question was _who _was she?

The woman who had been know as Audrey, Lucy, Sarah, and God only knew how many other names was starting, for the first time, without a clue what was going on.

* * *

Ultima Greer wasn't sure where she was, at first.

The map she had picked up at the gas station twenty miles back had had several typos, the coffee had worn off, and her sense of adventure had been on a lunch break for the last day-and-a-half. By that point, she was ready to turn her little red, rental, pickup truck around and return home to Clearwood.

Yet, she wasn't ready to admit that she had been mistaken. She felt in her heart that all the clues she had amassed over the last five years were leading her to Haven, and she wasn't going to leave until she had her answers.

_Like what on Earth just happened? _Ultima asked herself as she slowed her truck to a stop on the shoulder, peering through her windshield at the sky.

Something had gone blazing by. A meteorite?

_I thought you couldn't usually see those things in the day. _Ultima thought, biting the inside of her cheek as she questioned if she was going in the right direction. _Maybe it's a sign from God to turn around and take that second turn instead of the third… _She contemplated as another mysterious object soared through the sky in the same direction.

Her eyes narrowed as she tracked the item through the sky. Something was very, very, very wrong there.

_I wonder if the local meteorologists know about this; they'd have a field day here. _She thought. After a moment's consideration, she decided against placing a call to the local news station; for one, she didn't even know what the local news station was called.

Again, she contemplated leaving. The feeling that had pushed her from Clearwood to Haven, though, kept pushing her forward, in the same direction.

_All right; I will just assume that there is a logical explanation for that. _She told herself as she put the truck in "drive" again and started forward.

She forced herself to resist the urge to look at the sky only as she drove along, slowly. There had to be a logical, reasonable explanation for what she was seeing. There was no doubt in her mind that there was.

Haven was where she belonged… It just felt like she was going home.

* * *

_Yes, a very short beginning chapter. I figured that, once I established where three of the four main characters were, the rest of the story would flow along in the writing-department. :) I can't wait to see where this story goes._

_Reviews are lovely. Cake for everyone! :D_

_Flames will be ignored because flames are handled by my secretary and they usually just throw those out... Along with anything else. Like desk chairs. O.o_


End file.
